Svetlana Boebnenkova
Svetlana Joerjevna Boebnenkova ( Russian : Светлана Юрьевна Бубненкова) ( Izhevsk , January 2 1973 ) is a former professional cyclist from Russia . She represented her native country at three Olympic Games : 1996 , 2000 and 2004 . Her greatest triumph was winning the Giro Donne in 2002 . Palmares [ edit ] ;1993 *1st in the World Championships , 50 km TTT, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jersey_rainbow.svg ::with Aleksandra Koliaseva , Valentina Polkhanova and Olga Sokolova *1st in Chrono Champenois-Trophee Europeen ;1994 *2nd in Russian championships , road race, Elite *1st in General Classification Tour de Bretagne *1st in the World Championships , 50 km TTT, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Jersey_rainbow.svg ::by Alexandra Iljaliaseva , Valentina Polkhanova and Olga Sokolova ;1996 *1st in Russian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotRusia.PNG *2nd in General Classification Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin *18th in Olympic Games, individual time trial , Elite ;1997 *2nd in General Classification Tour de l'Aude Cycliste Feminin ;1999 *1st in Points Classification Giro d'Italia Donne ;2000 *1st in Stage 7 Grande Boucle Feminine Internationale *1st in http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotRusia.PNGRussian championships, road race, Elite *1st in Stage 6 part a Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 7 Giro d'Italia Donne *5th in Olympic Games, Road Race , Elite ;2001 *2nd in Russian championships , road race, Elite ;2002 *1st in Russian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotRusia.PNG *In 1st Trofeo Alfredo Binda-Comune di Cittiglio *1st in Stage 3 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 6 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in General Classification Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in GP Suisse Feminin ;2003 *1st in Bern-Oberbottigen *1st in Russian championships , road race, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotRusia.PNG *1st in Sparkassen Giro Bochum ;2005 *1st in Stage 1 Emakumeen Bira *1st in General Classification Emakumeen Bira *1 º in Prologue Stage 2 Giro del Trentino Alto Adige-Südtirol *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige-Südtirol *1st in Russian championships , individual time trial, Elitehttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:MaillotRusia.PNG *1st in Stage 8 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Stage 2 Tour de l'Ardèche *1st in Stage 3 Tour de l'Ardèche *1st in Stage 4 Tour de l'Ardèche *1st in Stage 5 Tour de l'Ardèche ;2006 *1st in Stage 2 Giro di San Marino *1 º in General Classification Giro di San Marino *1st in Stage 2 GP of San Marino *1st in General Classification GP of San Marino *1st in Stage 1 Giro del Trentino Alto Adige-Südtirol *1st in Stage 2 Giro del Trentino Alto Adige-Südtirol *1 º in General Classification Giro del Trentino Alto Adige-Südtirol *1st in Stage 8 Route de France Feminine *1st in Stage 4 Giro Toscana Internazionale Femminile *1st in General Classification Giro Toscana Internazionale Femminile *2nd in Russian championships , individual time trial, Elite *1st in Stage 8 Giro d'Italia Donne *1st in Critérium International Feminin *1st in Stage 1 Tour Feminin en Limousin *1 º in Stage 4 Tour Feminin en Limousin *1 º in General Classification Tour Feminin en Limousin *1st in Stage 2 Route de France Feminine *1st in Stage 5 Route de France Feminine *1st in Stage 6 Route de France Feminine *1st in Stage 7 Route de France Feminine *1st in Criterium des Championnes - Bourbonne-les-Bains ;2009 *1st in GP Elsy Jacobs ;2011 *1st Gracia Orlova Teams [ Edit ] *1999 - Alfa Lum - William Aurora (Italy) *2000 - Edil Savino (Italy) *2001 - Edil Savino (Italy) *2002 - Edil Savino (Italy) *2003 - Team Prato Marathon Bike (Russia) *2005 - PMB Fenixs (Italy) *2006 - Fenix - Colnago (Italy) *2007 - Fenixs - HPB (Italy) *2008 - Fenixs (Italy) *2009 - Fenixs - Edilsavino (Italy) *2010 - Fenix - PETROGRADETS (Russia) *2012 - Rusvelo Women's Teams (Russia) Category:1973 births